Whisper
by whitecollarfan11
Summary: Mercy Harvelle disappeared 7 years ago without a trace. Ellen and Jo assumed she was dead. But, now while Jo is dying Mercy makes a surprising return. Along with her she carries a secret. A secret that will save Jo forever. Dean/Jo Sam/OC PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I'm pretty sure that I've officially lost it. This is my third story that I have started since Abandon All Hope and I'm starting to think that I am going crzy.

But anyways, here's my new story. Don't think that just because I'm writing this, too that I'm going to stop writing my others because I'm not. I'm still going to be writing more chapters for those also.

So, without any further ado. My third story since Abandon All Hope. And honestly my favorite one, too! I hope you all like it! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Prologue

**JO'S POV-**

I could feel my guts beckoning to fall out of me, but the ace bandage that was wrapped around me was holding them in. For now at least. My breathing was slowly getting weaker and weaker. I was all alone.

Since I knew that I was dying and the hell hounds had to be stopped one way or another I decided that I might as well save everyone else by risking my already almost gone life in order to kill all of the hell hounds.

I somehow managed to talk Sam, Dean, and my mom into making bombs out of salt and iron nails. They set them all around the store so now all that was left to do was wait for the hell hounds and then push the button.

After saying their tearful goodbyes to me Sam, Dean, and my mom exited the store going to find safety somewhere else wherever that might be.

Me on the otherhand would never know what safety was or how it felt. Not long from now all that I will be is a big pile of ash or maybe if I'm lucky I'll be bones and I can actually be buried like a normal person. Either way I knew that this was the end of me.

"Jo, stop thinking like that. You're not going to die," a familiar voice said all of a sudden stealing my attention.

I looked around to see who was there, but nothing and no one was in sight. I looked around again just as someone stepped out of the shadows.

My eyes widened, "Mercy."

"Hey, baby sister," she smiled walking over and kneeling down beside me.

"I don't understand. You're...You're suppose to be dead..." I managed to say.

"Well...I am in a way. I'm basically the living dead," she replied.

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

She felt for my pulse and noticed that it was weakening more and more every second. She shook her head. "There isn't any time for questions. I can't let you die. You'll understand what I mean soon enough," she explained. She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "This will only hurt a bit."

I squinted my eyes. _What is she talking about?,_ I questioned. That's when I felt it. I felt her teeth bite down on and sink into my neck. That's when it suddenly dawned on me that's what she meant by she was basically the living dead...she was a vampire. And somehow I knew deep down inside that I was about to be one, too.

All of a sudden everything went pitch black.

**There it is the Prologue! It'll get better believe me! What do you think? Should I continue? Please review if you want me to continue!!**


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been so busy lately. I haven't been able to write and update anymore until now. I hope I haven't lost any of my faithful readers! Again I am truly sorry for leaving you on hold for so long. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait! Enjoy! And please don't forget to **READ AND REVIEW**!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Jo's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I gasped. "What happened?" "Where am I?" "What the hell is going on?" Thousands of questions ran in and out of my mind. Questions that I felt as if I should have known the answers to. But, I didn't.

I couldn't remember anything. My mind was blurry. I couldn't think straight. It was as if I had a serious case of amnesia. It was as if I had been brainwashed. Nothing made sense to me. Absolutely nothing.

I looked around confused of where I was. I didn't recognize this place that I was in at all. All I knew was that I was in a dark place. A dark place that smelled musty. It was damp and cold. "Where the hell am I?" I asked out loud. I wasn't expecting anyone to answer so when someone did I jumped.

"You're somewhere that no one can find you," a voice said.

I looked around to find where the voice was coming from only to remember that it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. "That doesn't answer my question," I said.

All of a sudden an unknown light source filled up the dark place. I took in my surroundings and realized that I was in a cave. "What am I doing in a cave? And who are you?" I asked the voice.

"You don't remember?" the voice asked.

I contemplated not answering, but answered anyways. "No, I don't. I don't remember anything."

"That isn't much of a surprise," the voice said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely clueless.

I heard a sigh and then footsteps against the solid cave floor. I turned my head to where the footsteps were coming from. "Mercy! What the...What is going on? Where am I exactly? Why am I here?" I threw question after question at her.

"One question at a time, sis," she said walking over and sitting down next to me.

"Mercy, I want answers," I demanded in all seriousness.

She looked at me and then looked away. I knew exactly what those actions meant. She was keeping something from me.

"Mercy..."

She cut me off and blurted out, "You're a vampire, Jo."

My eyes widened.

"You were dying from the hell hound attack and I couldn't let you. So I turned you. You have a bigger purpose on this planet then just dying to save the one you love."

I opened my mouth to say what was on my mind, but nothing came out. I was shocked. Completely shocked.

"I couldn't just sit back and let you die," she said turning back to face me.

Something about the look in her eyes made me say what I wanted to say. I shot up off the ground angrily, saddened, confused, "You turned me into a freakin' blood sucker!"

Mercy soon followed, "You're not like a regular vampire, Jo!"

"Oh really?! Well, then tell me Mercy! Tell me what kind of vampire I am! Cause' from everything I know about vampires they're all the same to me! They're all freakin' blood sucking murderers!" I hissed.

"And you wonder why I brought you here," Mercy muttered under her breath.

I glared at her, tapping my foot impatiently waiting for an answer...an explanation.

"You're stronger and far more different than any normal vampire..." Mercy started.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that instead of having to feed on blood all the time you only need blood on one condition. If you're injured and losing your own blood," she answered.

I laughed. "What? How's that even possible?"

Mercy shrugged her shoulders, "Don't ask me. I still haven't figured it out myself. I only know what I've been told."

I was about to ask something along the lines of what she just said, but changed the subject and asked a different question instead, "How'd you become one?"

Her facial expression quickly turned to disgust, "You don't want to know." She shook her head and repeated herself, "You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do, Mercy," I said.

She looked me dead in my eyes, "Jo...believe me...you don't want to know."

"Why not?" I questioned.

"I'll tell you some other time. Some other time when I'm actually ready to face the reason head on," she answered swallowing hard.

I sighed and decided to lay off of the subject for the time being.

**Dean's POV**

"Dean, are you coming?" Sam asked standing at the foot of the bed.

"No," I answered simply.

"Dean, you can't just cut yourself from the appocalypse and the real world just because of Jo's death," Sam said. "Where is the badass I won't let anything bring me down, Dean that we all know?!"

I shot up in bed and looked Sam dead in face. He stood his ground and didn't move an inch. "Don't you ever say her name again!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

Sam shook his head, "You're going to at least have to try and pull yourself out of this sad emotional state that you've fallen into. We're all saddened by her death, but that doesn't mean that we get a free day or in your case a free week. The appocalypse is still going on. We still have to stop the end of the world, Dean!"

"My world ended when her life ended. She died saving me. Saving us. Saving all of us. If anything I deserve to be able to be the Dean that you all don't know. I'm the one responsible for her death...and I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

**There it is Chapter 1! Finally! What do you think? Should I continue? Please review if you want me to continue!!**


End file.
